What The Hell
by BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia
Summary: Cassidy, Nicole, and Lillian just got to Sweet Amoris. What happens when they meet the boys? Love. Jealousy. Blonde b******. Perverts? Dake getting beat down. And a lot of chaos. Rating may change to M not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

I brushed my hair out of my face as my sisters and I walked up to the school.

My name's Cassidy.

My sister with the crazy hairstyles is Nicole but call her Nicky.

My sister with pink highlights is Lillian we call her Lily.

Anyway, we have to go to Sweet Amoris High.

Our parents made us live with our aunt.

"From here we split up. Okay?" Nicky said.

I nodded.

Lily started to bounce up and down, nodding.

We look mostly the same.

We're triplets.

We all have blonde hair and blue eyes.

But our personalities are so not the same.

Lily- happy overly hyper

Nicky- nice but scary

And me- rude to new people or people I just hate but nice to close friends and family.

Lily ran off somewhere and Nicky walked inside.

I went around the courtyard.

Then a guy bumped me.

"Watch were you're going," he said.

"No you watch. You're the one who bumped!"

I flipped him off and left.

* * *

><p>Nicky pov<p>

I walked around the school for a while.

Then I went in one of the rooms.

A blond guy was busy shuffling through papers.

He looked pretty cute.

Or handsome since he's a guy.

Suddenly he looked up noticing I was there.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"No just looking around."

And with that I left.

* * *

><p>Lily pov<p>

After we split, like a banana, I wandered the halls.

I hope no one messes up sis's hair.

She wotked on it for nearly an hour.

Braids leading up to a mohawk.

I saw a guy with silver hair kinda black at one part.

He was writing on a notepad.

Should I? Or not...

Whatever I need to meet up with my sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>okay another story it may change to M<strong>

**not sure yet**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily pov

After we met up in the hall, we were going to class.

When a blonde and two brunettes came up to us.

" Listen up new girls," the blonde said, " Stay away from Nathaniel and Castiel and we won't have a problem. Got it?"

Nicky rolled her eyes.

Ooohhh, she's about to get bitchy. Time for popcorn.

Wait. Where is my popcorn?

"I don't care if you don't want us around certain people, bitch, leave us alone if you want to keep that weave in your head."

Go, sis, go!

"And what, your hair is natural? By the looks of it you wear hideous wigs."

NOOO! NOT THE HAIR!

"Whatever slut. You can KMA."

The blonde looked confused.

"Kiss. My. Ass."

And with that Cassidy pulled us away. Before Nicky could rip that girl's fake hair out.

Time for science class.

...yay...

* * *

><p>Nicky pov<p>

Class is so boring.

I found myself staring at that guy..um...Nathaniel?

I wonder what he looks like naked.

Wait! No, Cass is the pervert not me!

He bent over to pick up his pencil.

Why am I staring at his ass?

I smacked myself.

No looking at a boy's butt!

What the hell is wrong with me?!

* * *

><p>Cassidy pov<p>

Bored. Bored. Bored.

I got out a straw and put a piece of paper in my mouth.

Aimed for that rude guy.

And fired.

I hid the straw.

He turned to see who did that.

Looks like I found something to do during class.

* * *

><p>Lily pov<p>

I saw that guy from earlier.

And he was writing in the notepad again.

I got my mini binoculars.

Oh, he writes songs.

I sing songs!

Like this.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song-_

Okay that's enough.

Why is class so long?

Damn you clock!

Why the fuck is time moving so damn slow!

I can't take it anymore!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's all for now<strong>

**if you have not noticed**

**the girls names start with the first letter of the boy they will end up with**

**can I have 1 review**


	3. Chapter 3

Nicky pov

Class was finally over! But now it's time for gym.

At least I don't have to sit there. But my hair!

Oh, well I can fix it later.

We changed into our gym clothes and went to the gym.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Mr. Boris asked, "Well, today you will be playing volleyball, girls against boys. Start your warm up stretches."

The boys are going down. We have an advantage too.

While the boys are distracted by us girls only wearing sports bras they won't be able to focus!

" What are you thinking about?" Uhhh, what's her name? Oh, Rosalya asked.

" She's probably thinking of some plan to win," Cassidy said, smirking.

"Really what is?" Kim asked.

All the girls looked to me.

"We have sports bras. Volleyball involves jumping. It's girl against boys. You get my point?"

Lily looked confused. Cassidy laughed.

"Oh, so you mean they'll be distracted by our boobs," Cassidy said in between laughs.

"Exactly. "

"Such a slut," Amber said. Her friends laughed with her.

"I'm a slut, huh? Well let me show you what this slut can do."

I was just about to lunge at her when Cassidy pulled me back.

I huffed and glared at Amber.

" Sis," Lily said, " we don't want a repeat of Dake."

I chuckled thinking of what I did to that idiot.

"Okay, time to start!" said.

And let the games begin.

* * *

><p>Cassidy pov<p>

Like Nicky said they were distracted.

And I swear that Castiel guy was staring at my chest.

I rolled my eyes.

Boys...

And right now it was girls-9 boys-1.

They only had one point because Amber was too busy filing her nails.

I hit the ball to the boys side and it hit Castiel on the head.

"Pff, I mean, oops?" I said.

He glared at me.

"Does it look like I care?" I said.

looked at us like we were a bunch of misbehaving 5 year olds.

Anyway in the end we won the boys are sore losers.

We showered and changed.

Now it's lunch time.

* * *

><p>Lily pov<p>

I was going to meet up with everyone in the cafeteria.

I forgot something in my locker.

I turned the corner and crashed into someone?

"Sorry!" I said looking at the girl I hit.

Pink hair, green eyes.

I think I know her...

"KARMA!" I yelled throwing my arms around her.

"Lily!"

"Wait why are you here?" I asked.

"I couldn't stand all those idiots so I made my parents relocate."

"Well, Karma the others are waiting in the cafeteria," I said pulling her with me.

This school year will be interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>well i saw that people were starting to like this so i updated<strong>

**anyway i have a new story Arranged Marriage i think**

**check it out**


End file.
